Pannonian Reichswehr
The Pannonian Reichswehr (ger.: Pannonische Reichswehr), officially referred to the Pannonian Armed Forces, is the name for the military of the Republic of Pannonia. The main branches are the Land Forces (Landstreitkräfte), Air Forces (Luftstreitkräfte), Navy (Kriegsmarine) and Marine Corps (Marineinfanterie). These forces total about 22,000 active personnel. All branches of armed forces fall under the command of General Headquarters of Armed Forces (Generalstab). The Ministry of Defense is responsible for planning logistics and funding of the armed forces and is not involved with in-the-field military operational command. Pannonia's military industry has taken great strides lately with the help of Russia, Ukraine, Iran and Israel. Currently it's limited to the overhaul and upgrade of exisiting equipment, as there is currently no need for new hardware, but the capabilities are certainly there for a mass productions of arms and equipment starting from small arms and ending with advanced attack helicopters. Pannonia's 2014 defense budget was estimated to be $3.101 billion by (1.0% of GDP). Per capita or percentage of GDP, this is a lower figure than for other european states., but compared to the country's and army's actual size, those are pretty high expenses. History The Pannonian Reichswehr in it's current form was established through the unification of various militias, defectors from the Austrian Bundesheer and foreign volunteers (mostly germans, slovaks and serbians) during the War for independence. One of the most famous militias which was the main carrier behind the unification idea was the Battalion Vostok (Eastern Battalion) which was later reorganized to First Recon. After many reforms and huge ammount of foreign assistance, the Reichwehr was shaped into it's current form and drastically improved it's already formidable offensive and defensive capabilities further more. During the War for Independence, the Reichwehr received military aid from many east-european countries and movements which had established a rather right-winged government after gaining significant ammount of votes compared to the last elections at the European Parliament elections in 2014. This factor also made it almost impossible for the NATO, EU and US friendly countries of the EU to aid the Austrian Bundesheer, which weakened it even more during the war. After the victory on August, 15th 2014, the MoD declared that the main focus of the Reichswehr would be reinforcing the borders to Austria and the No-Mans-Land, international peacekeeping operations and limited military aid to it's allies. Mission The main constitutional tasks the Pannonian military are: *to protect the national institutions and the population at all cost *to maintain order and security inside the country. *to render assistance to it's close allies Organization Under the constitution, the president is the nominal commander in chief of the armed forces. In reality, the Command General (Oberbefehlshabender General) has operational authority. The country itself is divided into 7 military districts (Neusiedl, Eisenstadt, Ödenburg, Mattersburg, Oberpullenstadt, Oberwart, Güssing). Each district is under command of a district commander (Bezirkskommandant) which are under the command of the Command General. Marineinfanterie The Marineinfanterie is the elite branch of the Reichswehr and the nation's pride. It is the only branch under direct command of the President and not of the Command General. The Marineinfanterie's operation begin when the regular ground forces are close to fail the main objective and are sent in as reinforcements through naval or aerial insertion to assist the regular land forces and complete key tasks, counter-intelligence and -recoinssance, destruction of strategic enemy installations. Marineinfanterie soldiers are highly trained professionals whose thorough and rigorous training enables them to take over when tasks or situations outgrow the capabilities and specialisation of conventional units. Luftstreitkräfte Pannonia's air force (Luftstreitkräfte) has as its missions the defense of Pannonian airspace, tactical support of ground forces, reconnaissance and military transport and combat search-and-rescue. Landstreitkräfte These are the coventional ground forces and the backbone of the whole Reichswehr. It's the biggest branch with around 15,000 of the 22,000 active personell. The Landstreitkräfte have a wide variety of equipment including MBTs, APCs, IFVs, MRLs and Artillery. Kriegsmarine The smallest branch of the Reichswehr with only around 300 personell. It's main task is to protect and patrol the rivers and Lake Neusiedl and insert the Marineinfanterie to combat locations during wartime. Training All soldiers enlisted in the Reichswehr receive an intensive two weeks basic combat training (Basis-Kampfausbildung). The daily training cosists of following parts: *Basic physical endurance (30 minutes a day of sport including sit-up's, push-up's, lift weight, 1km jogging and small keep-fit exercises) *Basic combat tactics (Engaging enemy personell, medical training, use of cover and concealment, close-quarters combat, assymetric warfare, avioding traps and IED, various other manual based on material of the US Special Forces and Navy Seals e.g. Milmanual Basic Sniper Training of US Navy Seals) *General knowledge (Types of military hardware, weapons, ground assets, air assets, etc.) *Basic Survival and Combat Survival Appearance The service uniform greatly differs in it's appearance as there is no standard camo pattern for all personell mainly because the gear was either captured from commerical army shops and donated by friendly nations and movements. The most common pattern are M81 Woodland, German Flecktarn, Danish M84 Flecktarn and DPM. The military police uses blue and grey variants of the M81 Woodland and DPM pattern. Combat helmets are mostly MICH-2000 and PASGT. Equipment and Defense Industry Most of the equipment was donated and smuggled through private channels during the War for Independence and mostly saw action before it was overhauled and modernized. The Defense Industry began small at first without the help of Russia, Ukraine, Iran and Israel with engineers from Svavorski Optics, Steyr, Glock, Puch and many smaller engineering and gunsmith companies settled down in Pannonia. They quickly expanded and with their high level of experience they were able to perform overhauls and produce spare parts very quick. Main article "Pannonian Army Defense Industry"